We are the
by buttbag mcbutts
Summary: Now older Steven and the crystal gems face their biggest challenge yet. Steven now living in a world of doubt because of the past that has corrupted him and Pearl trying to keep everything together living in a world in which the crystal gems are seen as mortal enemies to the people of earth and Steven. Rose x Pearl, Rose x Greg (implied) and Sadie x Lars (hinted)


It was a fine afternoon in beach city well, as fine as fine days can be fine seeing as it's inhabitants are the the crystal gems. Steven was playing with his arm pretending it was his mom.

"STEVEN CLEAN YOUR ROOM!" Steven made his arm say.

"FUCK YOU BITCH I'LL DO WHAT I FUCKING PLEASE YOU CHEEKY CUNT!" Steven yelled back at his arm

Steven giggled a little which evolved into the sound I can only imagine a whale makes when it's having sex with a cat. Steven kept punching his arm and was eventually in tears when is arm was covered in brusies.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME MOMMY!" Steven wailed he proceeded to freak the fuck out and do a satanic ritual on his arm but just as he was drawing the pentagram with a stick in some sand Pearl came over to tell him it was time for snacks!

"I AM FUCKING BUSY HERE YOU NOT MOM!" Steven yelled "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE MY MOM YOU WHITE ASS, DICK NOSE, SKINNY BITCH! MY MOM HAD FUCKING LUMPS BOOTY LUMPS I WANTED TO STICK MY FACE IN THOSE SEXY LUMPS LICK OF THE BEAUTIFUL ASS HAIRS!" Steven broke into tears "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A ASS SKINNY BITCH!"

Pearl sat there in shock she knew that eventually Steven would grow into a fedora wearing, mountain dew drinking neckbeard but she never knew that Steven also had feelings for Rose like she did. Pearl unable to cope with that someone else would dare to love Rose slammed Steven onto the sand.

"SO YOU WANT SOME SEXY ASS HUN?!" Pearl stomped on Steven making his jelly filled donut body roll around like a freshly made rice ball.

"PEARL YOU FUCKING FEMINAZI STOP IT"

Pearl proceeded to toss Steven into the center of the earth giving him multiple punches with her flaming fists of fury, her deep love for Rose turned her into a new being with muscles that could tear through soild concrete leaving Steven's face a bloody plup.

"Steven, I am about to do to you what I had done to your father years ago."

Steven suddenly started screaming in shock, He had watched 5 years ago when Pearl tore out his fathers heart and ate it because he wouldn't stop trying to make out with Steven's arm believeing some how Rose was still in there.

Steven growled and wiped some blood off his face, cheeto dust on his chin.

"Pearl, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be as ugly as Peridot is kawaii." Steven then took out his katana.

"Pearl? heh, more like hurl." Steven smirked as Pearl turned into a giant beast with fire breathing powers and all.

Pearl began to sing in a monsterous tone "WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS."

Steven charged at her with his katana yelling about how she'll never get to feel Rose's soft sweet pussy.

"WE'LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY"

Steven's XXXL flame shorts were a good repersonation of his feelings right now.

"AND IF YOU THINK WE CAN'T"

Pearl's eyes were now a black slate with nothing inside them hyper realistic blood oozing down.

"WE'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY"

It was becoming harder and harder to understand what Pearl was saying though Steven knew that damn song by heart.

"THAT'S WHY THE PEOPLE, OF THIS WORLD"

Steven suddenly joined in as he dashed at Pearl with his katana

"GARNET"

"AMYTHEST

"AND-"

Before either of them could continue Steven slammed his katana on pearls gem leaving a harsh crack.

"Steven." Steven grinned they wouldn't need Pearl's name anymore now would they?

Steven then grabbed the cracked pearl throwing it up and down as he walked out of the center of the earth, when he came back he decided to go to the big donut.

"Gimme a donut Lars you fucking fag."

Lars now in his thirties still working at the big donut glared at Steven, he was busy trying to get Sadie to stop eating his pubes.

"You gotta pay Steven!"

Steven slammed Lar's head into the counter

"I SAID NOW!"

Lars gave steven a dozen donuts, Steven walked out with a happy fat kid smile humming the crystal gems theme.


End file.
